


Permanent Solution

by VampirePaladin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Joker, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Get Together, Iron Triangle Treat, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Vampire Buffy Summers (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Harley comes to Buffy after the Joker beat her.





	Permanent Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



She’d saved Harley from a group of young vampires, just because Buffy was a vampire now didn’t mean she’d ever stop protecting people. They’d become friends. Buffy had seen something familiar in Harley, though what it was, Buffy couldn’t say. She’d befriended the woman, who was far more intelligent than she let on. Harley was eager to spend a night taking out demons and vampires. They’d become friends and as Buffy spent more time she started to find herself falling in love.

It was a rainy Saturday night and Buffy had been going to the fridge for blood when there was a furious and rapid knock on the front door. Dawn was out of town. The knock didn’t sound like most of her friends from her days of being alive. That narrowed it down to either someone new or Harley.

Buffy left the pig’s blood in the fridge and went to the door, she threw it open to see Harley. 

Harley was crying. One eye was swollen shut and there were so many bruises that it made it hard to make out Harley’s various tattoos.

“Harley, are you alright? Come inside.” She led Harley to sit down on the living room couch. Buffy had to fight the urge to go into her game face, she hated seeing Harley like this. Instead, she focused on checking Harley’s injuries and bandaging the places where she was bleeding.

“I-I thought everthin’ was gonna be better between me an Puddin’. I mean he broke me outta prison, Buffs,” Harley sniffled.

“Harley, I know how much you love him, but the Joker is never going to change. He’s going to keep on hurting you until it kills you.” The Joker made Buffy sick to her stomach. She knew soulless vampires and demons who were better people than the Joker. 

Harley nodded sniffling some more. “C-Can I stay with you, Buffs? I dunno where else to go. Pam-a-lamb is in prison right now. Selina is flirting with the Bat.”

Buffy smiled and nodded. “Of course, you can.” It was just her and Dawn living here. While Harley wasn’t the best person in the world, she’d always been kind and sweet with Dawn, being more Harleen than she was Harley. That was why Buffy trusted her around her sister. “I’ll get you something hot to drink.”

Buffy got up from the chair and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She could hear the occasional sobs in the living room. The cellphone left on the counter caught her eye. 

She avoided killing humans where she could, even after being turned into a vampire, but the Joker, he was a special kind of evil. She knew that if she made the call that Spike would eagerly meet up with Buffy to take him down. She wouldn’t be surprised if at least some of Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Giles, Faith, or Kendra would be down for that. 

Buffy finished with the tea and brought it out to Harley. “It’s mint.” She held out the ceramic mug.

“Thanks, Buffs.” Harley took the mug, blew on the tea and gingerly took a sip. “Yer too good for me.”

“No, you deserve better than the Joker. Someone that will love you and not hurt you.” Buffy sat down next to Harley, just being there as she drank her tea. She glanced over at Harley, and caught Harley glancing over at her. “Harley-“

Harley captured Buffy’s lips in a kiss, tongue already exploring Buffy’s mouth, feeling her. Buffy wrapped her hands around Harley and returned the unexpected, but not unwelcomed kiss.

“I really like you, Buffs. Like more than a friend.”

Buffy brushed back some of Harley’s hair and looked into her eyes. “I like you too, but it’s too soon. I’m not going to take advantage over you while you’re like this.”

“That’s why I love you. You don’t put pressure on me.” Harley twisted around and leant against Buffy, sipping the mint tea that she’d managed to not spill as they kissed. “Maybe me and you could go on a date?” Harley asked hopefully.

“I’d like that, but when you’re feeling better.”

They stayed like that until Harley fell asleep. 

Buffy gently repositioned Harley so that she’d by lying down on the couch. Buffy took the empty mug away, and covered Harley with a blanket, before taking the mug back to the kitchen and leaving it in the sink. 

She looked over at her phone. Buffy picked it up, selected a phone number and waited for them to pick up.

“Hey Spike, how do you feel about taking out the Joker?”

“Thought you’d never bloody ask.”


End file.
